Fiore DeRosa
Fiore DeRosa is an antagonist in Bravely Default. He is the Leader of the Bloodrose Legion and is the bearer of the Red Mage asterisk. Fiore returns in Bravely Second. He also appears in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. D 's Journal Entries ;Bloodrose Legion Leader Behind his ladies' man veneer, he has set multiple schemes in motion to ruin Florem's society based on Crystalist values. A 38-year-old man of unknown origin. His full name is Fiore DeRosa, and he holds the red mage asterisk. He is slowly but surely corrupting the devout nation of Florem from within with his meticulous schemes. *''Likes: Exploitable women, rising to power, fame'' *''Dislikes: Children, stubborn underlings'' Profile Appearance Fiore is a 38 year old man with rose-colored hair, a small black goatee, and grey eyes. He wears an open red shirt with a large rose on his left shoulder as well as red and black gloves. He has a small red scarf around his neck. He wears black pants with rose designs down the sides and a red belt with a rose buckle. His knees length boots are red and black. Personality Fiore is a womanizer, but unlike Ringabel, sees women as tools to achieve his ends of rising up the ranks. Story ''Bravely Default'' Among the Anticrystalist forces that countered Eternia, Fiore had a good friendship with Qada and Erutus Profiteur as the three formed an alliance to make preparations to take over the established Duchy. After becoming commander of the Bloodrose Legion, Fiore is sent by the Eternian forces to corrupt Florem. However, DeRosa secretly plotted to overthrow the Duchy using the research he conducted with Qada to wipe out Florem. For this, with their older sister as his proxy, DeRosa has Mephilia Venus and Artemia Venus provide poisonous ingredients from the realm's most sacred animals while he abducts certain women to be subjected to the perfume he created that would make the women fall madly in love with him. The process of which involved using his special cologne on one victim and then extracting samples from the victim in order to make more perfume and repeat the entire process over again in order to achieve his desire which is to rise among the ranks by deliberately targeting women who had connections and could help further his position and wealth. However, DeRosa's dandy attitude catches the attention of Ringabel whose investigation results with Edea Lee using Sage Yulyana's bravo bikini to get DeRosa's attention. But by the time they found her, Edea was under DeRosa's influence before being snapped out of it as they defeat him. In the second world, the party confronts DeRosa as he tries to cover up his actions to have permitted by Braev Lee. However, with the exception of Edea, the group knew DeRosa's experiments were not acceptable to the Duchy's leader. In the fourth world, DeRosa meets with Qada and Profiteur in the Eternian Command Center's dungeon to enact the scheme to use a specially made virus to wipe out the Duchy leadership while presenting himself and Profiteur as heroes. However, warned by Einheria, Edea and her friends take out the three and lock them in a cell. By then, Alternis arrives and reveals that their conspiracy has been revealed by members of the Bloodrose Legion and they will remain in the cell until Braev Lee delivers their sentence. In the fifth world, DeRosa gets orders to bring the Bloodrose Legion to Eternia and gets on the Venus Sisters' bad side when he attempts to flirt with them to pass the time on the airship, going so far as to discreetly pull out a vial of what is implied to be his cologne, that Einheria ultimately spots before he can use it. When the wind vestal's group arrives, the Venus Sisters are moments away from attacking in self-defense, but fortunately for DeRosa he takes advantage of the situation and redirects Einheria and her sisters' attack Agnès's group before the Bloodrose Legion fall back to Eternia Central Command. ''Bravely Second'' Fiore makes an appearance once more as the bearer of the Red Mage Asterisk. He is fought as a boss in the demo and grants the Red Mage Asterisk upon his defeat. Gameplay ''Bravely Default'' As a Red Mage, Fiore uses Black and White Magic with his "Revenge" abilities which gives him extra BP whenever he is attacked. Fiore can also charm his opponents, with Edea charmed at the start of the battle and he can charm various characters at any given moment. However, one can give Edea an item that will nullify the charm status altogether from the very start of battle leaving one to focus upon Fiore. ''Bravely Second'' Fiore reprises his role as a Red Mage and utilizes a variety of Black and White Magic in battle. Voice Fiore is voiced by Jōji Nakata in the Japanese version and Steve Staley in the English release. He shares his Japanese voice actor with Weiss the Immaculate and English voice actor with Kadaj and Papalymo. Gallery Etymology Category:Bravely Default stubs Category:Bravely Default Characters Category:Villains Category:Red Mages